1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to image sensors and image sensor packages.
2. Background
Image sensors convey information related to an image by communicating signals in response to incident electromagnetic radiation. Image sensors are used in a variety of devices including smart phones, digital cameras, night vision devices, medical imagers, and many others. Semiconductor imagers utilizing charge-coupled device (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) architectures exist in the art. Image sensors are conventionally packaged in various ways, such as ball grid array (BGA) and plastic leaded chip carrier (PLCC) packages.